River Hymn
thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #25River Hymn ("Hymne des Flusses") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios und der zweite Teil der River-Trilogie von Rick Veitch. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' September 1989 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #25 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Rick Veitch *'Text': Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''The River'', Part 1: "Down to the River" *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''The River'', Part 3: "Old Man River" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|180px|Booders FallsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Splinter *Abanak *Owen, Ray und Cookie *Bloodsucker *Samuel Booder VI **Officer Mannigan *Old Man (Cameo) Inhalt thumb|left|180px|Im Geiste bei seinen SöhnenNach dem Abschied seiner Söhne und des späteren Aufbruchs seiner menschlichen Freunde Casey und April"Down to the River" sitzt Splinter allein am Ufer des Connecticut Rivers und verfolgt ihre Versuche, seinem Sohn Raphael zu helfen, indem er in eine tiefe Meditation versinkt und seine Wahrnehmung den Lauf des Flusses hinaufschickt. So gelangt sein geistiges Auge nach Booders Falls, einer Fabrikstadt weiter flussaufwärts, wo gerade drei Jungen namens Owen, Ray und Cookie sich ans Flussufer hinunter begeben, um dort heimlich zu angeln. thumb|240px|Die Legende vom Geist von Booders FallsWährend die drei Jungen darüber diskutieren, ob sie überhaupt in diesem schmutzigen Fluss angeln sollen und was mit ihnen passiert, wenn sie erwischt werden, bringt Cookie eine lokale Legende zu Sprache, den sogenannten "Geist von Booders Falls". Er glaubt daran, dass der Geist wirklich existiert, und um ihnen das zu beweisen, zeigt er ihnen eine Reihe von Bildern, die in die Felsen des Flussufers eingemeißelt wurden. Einige dieser Bilder - meistens von Gesichtern - sind Jahrhunderte alt und stammen noch aus der Zeit der Indianer, aber regelmäßig werden hier immer weitere neue Arbeiten in den Stein gehauen. Die Jungen vermuten, dass der Geist aus einer der alten indianischen Begräbnissstätten stammen muss, die hier am Flussufer lagen, bevor das Land vom weißen Mann geraubt und Booders Falls darauf errichtet wurde. thumb|left|240px|Bloodsucker schlägt zu!Auf einmal bemerken die Jungen, wie sich ihnen anscheinend ein Wildhüter in seinem Boot nähert, und sie verstecken sich voller Angst zwischen den Felsen. Trotzdem spürt der Wildhüter sie auf - und der Schreck der Jungen wird größer, als sie sehen, dass dieser kein Mensch, sondern ein humanoider Blutegel ist! Ohne zu zögern schnappt Bloodsucker sich Cookie und will ihn zum Essen verschleppen, doch Owen wirft seine Angel aus und wickelt Bloodsuckers Beine mit der Leine ein, so dass der Mutant ins Straucheln kommt und Cookie loslassen muss. thumb|240px|Rettung in letzter SekundeBloodsucker lässt sich von diesem Rückschlag nicht entmutigen und will sich die Jungen schnappen, bevor sie weglaufen können. Doch da kündigen einige Shuriken, die sich in sein knochenloses Fleisch graben, die Ankunft von Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello an, die Bloodsucker von Northampton bis hierher verfolgt haben. Allerdings ist Bloodsucker ein hartnäckigerer und zäherer Gegner, als sie angenommen haben: Ohne Mühe reißt er einen Baum aus dem Flussufer heraus und schleudert ihn gegen die Turtles, so dass der Stamm sie unter Wasser festnagelt. Doch während Bloodsucker über seinen Sieg und die Aussicht, den Turtles das Blut und noch mehr vom darin enthaltenen Mutagen aussaugen zu können, prahlt, nutzen die drei Jungen die Gunst des Augenblicks und laufen fort, um den örtlichen Polizisten, Officer Mannigan, zu informieren. thumb|left|240px|"Give me freedom or give me death!"Indessen treffen auch April und Casey mit dessen alten Chevy in Booders Falls ein, zusammen mit Raphael, der inzwischen vollständig zu einer normalen Schildkröte geworden ist. Da Casey jedoch zu schnell fährt, wird er von Mannigan als Raser verfolgt, und ein Versuch, dem Cop zu entkommen, wird von seinem "frisierten" Schalthebel, der ihm in der Hand abbricht, vereitelt. Als Mannigan Caseys Maske unter dessen Jacke findet, legt er Casey ohne Formalitäten - und ohne eine richtige Begründung - in Handschellen und will ihn zum Revier verfrachten, als plötzlich Cookie, Owen und Ray herbeilaufen und ihm voller Panik von ihrer unheimlichen Begegnung am Flussufer erzählen. Casey und April kommen bei diesen Neuigkeiten zur raschen Übereinkunft, dass Casey seinen Freunden nicht helfen kann, während er im Knast sitzt, und so läuft Casey los und springt von den Brücke in den Fluss hinab. thumb|240px|Meet the Ghost of Booders Falls!Während Casey hilflos auf den Grund des Flussses sinkt, verhaftet Mannigan April an seiner Stelle und fährt mit ihnen und den Jungs aufs Revier. Bei Mannigans Zugriff jedoch hat April Raphael fallengelassen, und als der Polizeiwagen losfährt, wird Raphael von diesem versehentlich von der Brücke geschnippst und landet nahe einem der Felsen am Flussufer, in der jemand gerade eben ein neues Gesicht hineingemeißelt hat. Dann taucht auf einmal ein Mann mit dem bewusstlosen Casey auf den Schultern aus dem Fluss auf, und die Taten eines gewissen Booder verfluchend, greift dieser sich Raphael, stopft ihn in einen Beutel an seiner Hüfte und zieht sich mit den beiden in einen Tunnel zurück, durch den der Fluss unter der Stadt verläuft... thumb|240px|left|Es ist was faul im Staate BooderZwischenzeitlich hat Mannigan April und die drei Jungen aufs Revier gebracht und sie ohne viel Federlesens (und ohne legalen Grund) in eine Zelle gesteckt, und ruft daraufhin bei seinem Brötchengeber an: Samuel Booder VI, einem reichen Industriellen und dem Mann, dem die ganze Stadt gehört. Als Booder vom Auftauchen der Mutanten im Ort erklärt, vermutet er sofort, dass die Abwässer seiner Fabrik etwas damit zu tun haben könnten. Um die Sache geheimzuhalten, befiehlt er Mannigan, die Jungs weiter gefangen zu halten und unverzüglich mit seiner Schrotflinte in der Fabrik zu erscheinen, um das Problem zu beseitigen, bevor die Behörden dahinter kommen. Mannigan bricht umgehend auf und lässt April und die Teenager in ihrer Zelle allein; doch während April in ihre Verbitterung über Caseys Verlust zu versinken beginnt, hat Owen bereits gehandelt und sich mit seiner Angel - die Mannigan ihm abzunehmen vergessen hat - die Schlüssel zur Zellentür geangelt. thumb|240px|Abanaks GeschichteZur gleichen Zeit kommt Casey pitschnass, aber noch lebendig in einer Höhle wieder zu Bewusstsein und wird (zusammen mit Raphael) von Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello begrüßt. Die Turtles stellen ihm gleich darauf den Mann vor, der sie aus ihrem wässrigen Beinahe-Grab gerettet hat: Den Geist von Booders Falls, einem Indianer namens Abanak, dem Letzten des Volkes der Alsonquin. Bei einer Führung durch die Höhlen, einer alten heiligen Stätte seines Volkes, beginnt Abanak den Freunde zu erzählen, wie Booders Vorfahre, Colonel Samuel Booder, vor vierhundert Jahren dieses Land mit Gewalt an sich riss, seine Fabrik direkt über den Höhlen errichtete und so seine Macht über Booders Falls begründete. Bis vor 20 Jahren waren die Höhlen trotz ihrer prekären Lage zwar weitgehend unbehelligt geblieben; doch dann begann die US-Regierung gewisse Umweltbestimmungen umzusetzen, deren Einhaltung Booders finanziell nicht in den Kram passten. Daher ließ dieser die giftigen Abwässer seiner Fabrik heimlich über die Grabhöhlen in den Fluss leiten und schändete somit undiskriminiert diesen heiligen Ort. thumb|180px|left|Hinauf in die GiftfabrikIn seinen Träumen, so fährt Abanak fort, hat er vorausgesehen, dass er mithilfe der Turtles sein Schicksal in Boodes Fabrik erfüllen würde. Da sie ihm ihr Leben schulden, und weil sie hoffen, hier vielleicht nochmal auf Bloodsucker stoßen zu können, schließen die Vier sich Abanak an und steigen über den Schacht des Abflussrohrs hinauf in Booders Fabrik. Unterwegs lassen sie Casey und Raphael zurück, damit Casey den Abfluss des Rohres verschließen soll, so dass Booder seine eigenen Giftabwässer postwendend zurückerhalten soll. thumb|180px|Ein teuflischer EmpfangOben in der besagten Fabrik indessen hat Booder jedoch bereits finstere Pläne gefasst. Da er hinter dem Auftauchen der Mutanten das Werk des Geistes von Booders Falls vermutet, will er sich diesem Familiengespenst ein für alle Mal mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln entledigen. Zusammen mit Mannigan und seiner Privatarmee begibt der Industrielle sich hinunter in die Kammer, wo das geheime Abflussrohr seinen Anfang nimmt. Da seine Wachen bereits das Heranrücken der Turtles bemerkt haben, befiehlt Booder, die Eindringlinge, sobald sich etwas von ihnen zeigt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste über den Haufen zu schießen! thumb|240px|left|Sturmangriff!So tappen Abanak und die Turtles Booders nichtsahnend in die Falle, und Abanak, der voranklettert, wird von Booder prompt mit Mannigans Schrotflinte angeschossen; doch da Mannigan sie gewohnheitshalber mit Steinsalzpatronen geladen hat, ist das Schlimmste, was Abanak abkriegt, eine höllisch brennende linke Gesichtshälfte. Gleich darauf eröffnen Booders Gefolgsleute mit ihren Sturmgewehren das Feuer auf die Freunde, doch da sie auf Booders Befehl ihre Waffen mit Weichkerngeschossen geladen haben, können die Turtles sich und Abanak dank ihrer Rückenpanzer noch in vorläufige Sicherheit bringen. Weil aber Casey inzwischen seine kleine Sabotage vollenden konnte, bleiben ihnen nur noch fünf Minuten Frist. So wagen die Turtles einen Frontalangriff, kämpfen sich mit ihrer überragenden Geschicklichkeit zum oberen Ende des Schachts hoch und überwältigen Booders Leute. thumb|240px|Booders jämmerliches EndeBooder, der keine Lust hat, sich schnappen zu lassen, versucht sich zurück in seine Fabrik zu flüchten. Doch die zurückgestauten Abwässer haben bereits die unteren Stockwerke des Gebäudes überschwemmt, und als Booder die Tür öffnet, wird er von einem Riesenschwall seines eigenen Mülls in Richtung Schacht geschwemmt. Im letzten Moment kann Abanak ihm das Leben retten, doch nachdem Booder sich von der Überraschung erholen konnte, dass der von ihm verhasste Geist in Wirklichkeit ein einfacher Indianer ist, quittiert er seine Rettung mit einem deftigen Kniestoß in Abanaks Weichteile und macht sich durch die Abflusstunnel zu einer geheimen Garage davon, in der ein Fluchtwagen für ihn bereit steht. Doch kaum hat er das Auto in Gang gesetzt, wird er plötzlich von Bloodsucker, der sich auf dem Hintersitz versteckt hat, gepackt und seine Schreie von dessen kalten, schleimigen Händen erstickt. Die Turtles, Casey und Abanak entkommen ihrerseits mit letzter Not dem Zusammenbruch der Fabrik und werden von April, die die Gangschaltung des Chevys mit einem Schraubenzieher und ein paar Haarnadeln provisorisch reparieren konnte, in Sicherheit gebracht. thumb|left|240px|Abschied von Booders FallsEin wenig später schauen Cookie, Owen und Ray zu, wie die Umweltbehörde Boodes runierte Fabrik abriegelt, als April im Chevy bei ihnen vorbeischaut, zusammen mit den Turtles, Casey und Abanak. Der Indianer enthüllt sich den Jungen als Geist von Booders Falls, und da er seine Aufgabe hier als beendet ansieht, übergibt er ihnen den Mantel des Geistes und dessen Werkzeuge, mit der Ermahnung, das Land und die Geister ihrer aller Vorfahren so zu ehren, wie er es getan hat. Daraufhin fahren die Freunde los, auf der Suche nach einem uralten Geist des Flusses, der den Turtles in ihrer Situation mit Raphael helfen könnte. Dabei entgeht ihnen, dass Bloodsucker sich ihnen am Steuer von Booders Wagen an die Fersen geheftet hat. thumb|180px|Die Gestalt an der QuelleIndessen hat Splinter, nach wie vor in meditativer Trance, seinen Geist weiter und weiter den Fluss entlang geschickt, von Booders Falls hinauf nach Vermont bis zu seiner Quelle. Und dort, wo der Fluss in einem dichten Wald den Felsen entspringt, bemerkt er eine fremde Gestalt im Körper eines uralten Mannes, der seinem geistgen Blick begegnet! Bilder-Galerie Mir v1 25 12.jpg Mir v1 25 13.jpg Mir v1 25 14.jpg Mir v1 25 15.jpg Mir v1 25 21.jpg Mir v1 25 28.jpg Mir v1 25 35.jpg Mir v1 25 36.jpg Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Collected Books, Vol.6'' (1991) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Rick Veitch